mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade/Curtas de animação
Curtas de animação de Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (A Ciência da Mágica) (Espiã Pinkie) (Está Tudo Bem no Amor e nos Friendship Games) (A Foto Pronta) (Um Dia de Cartazes) |Estreia EUA = 1º de Agosto de 2015 (The Science of Magic) (Pinkie Spy) (All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games) (Photo Finished) (A Banner Day) |duração = 2 minutos em média |Anterior = Rainbow Rocks |Próximo = Friendship Games }} Coincidindo com o lançamento de My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, a Hasbro irá lançar vários curtas de animação. Os curtas foram primeiramente anunciados na New York Toy Fair de 2015. Em 31 de Julho de 2015, a página em Inglês My Little Pony do Facebook postou algumas instruções para jogar a "Friendship Games Fantasy League" indicando que os curtas seriam lançados todos os Sábados. Em 06 de Agosto de 2015, as versões espanholas dos curtas restantes foram lançadas no canal das Equestria Girls do YouTube. Eles se tornaram privados mais tarde no mesmo dia.__TOC__ A Ciência da Magia A Ciência da Magia é o primeiro curta de animação lançado como prévia para My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. É o primeiro a ser publicado pela página em Inglês My Little Pony do Facebook em 1º de Agosto de 2015 e o primeiro a ser publicado no geral. Sua versão espanhola foi a quinta a ser publicado pelo canal do YouTube My Little Pony Equestria Girls Official 06 de Agosto de 2015, tornando-se privado mais tarde no mesmo dia e a versão dublada do curta foi lançada em 10 de Agosto de 2015. A animação foca principalmente em Sunset Shimmer. Resumo thumb O curta começa com as Rainbooms conversando enquanto entram em uma sala, porém a conversa logo cessa quando as garotas olham confusas para a frente, a imagem mostra Sunset, que está usando um jaleco, parada em frente a vários aparelhos científicos enquanto Rainbow Dash diz a amiga ter pensado que elas apenas iriam ensaiar, Sunset confirma e explica que viu ser melhor aprender algo na prática quando era estudante da Princesa Celestia, ela faz algumas anotações em sua prancheta enquanto diz que estudar livros antigos é ótimo para algumas pessoas, Sunset se vira para Applejack enquanto diz que ela gosta de resolver mistérios mágicos arregaçado as mangas e, nesse momento Sunset coloca uma luva em sua mão esquerda, sujando suas patas, a garota logo se corrige. Sunset passa por Applejack enquanto a garota diz a amiga poder entender sobre o que é trabalhar duro ao ar livre, mas logo pergunta a Sunset sobre o que aquilo tem a ver com elas tocando música e Sunset explica, enquanto pluga uma grande tomada, estar tentando entender como a mágica funciona naquele mundo, o porque das garotas terem orelhas, caudas e asas enquanto se transformam em pôneis e o que os instrumentos delas tem a ver com aquilo, Fluttershy nervosamente pergunta a Sunset se ela tem certeza de que precisam descobrir aquilo e Sunset, enquanto coloca um capacete com eletrodos em Fluttershy, confirma e pede para elas começarem a tocar, ressaltando que elas não a notarão ali. Sunset dá um sial positivo para Fluttershy e a garota começa a tocar o seu pandeiro enquanto Sunset observa a linha em zigue-zague no monitor, porém ela fica surpresa quando a linha toma a forma de uma borboleta, Sunset olha para Fluttershy no momento em que a garota se transforma em sua versão meio-pônei, a liberação de magia de Fluttershy retira o capacete da garota e libera algumas borboletas mágicas pela sala quando a energia da sala é cortada e uma borboleta pousa no nariz de Sunset. thumb|left A imagem muda para Applejack, que está em sua forma meio-pônei, tocando seu baixo enquanto Sunset a observa, AJ para de tocar e olha confusa para Sunset por nada ter ocorrido quando uma pilha de maçãs magicamente soterra Sunset e AJ se afasta enquanto come uma das maçãs, mais tarde Sunset coloca vários eletrodos em Rarity e a garota logo começa a tocar seu keytar e a se transformar, Sunset faz anotações em sua prancheta enquanto Rarity começa a flutuar e acidentalmente enrola um dos cabos no pé de Sunset, fazendo-a cair enquanto Rarity sorri inocentemente. Pinkie Pie começa a tocar sua bateria enquanto Sunset observa os dados em um equipamento científico, Pinkie se transforma e começa a tocar com mais vontade, lançando balões mágicos contra Sunset, que acaba por ser lançada contra a parede da sala, mais tarde Sunset, que está em uma sala anexa, observa os seus dados enquanto Rainbow começa a ocar sua guitarra, se transformando logo em seguida, Sunset fica tão animada com aquilo que não percebe que o fio do amplificador da guitarra começou a adquirir uma coloração arco-íris, a coloração chega aos instrumentos de Sunset e a garota fica surpresa com aquilo quando uma pequena explosão arco-íris acontece em seus instrumentos, deixando o vidro da sala na mesma cor. thumb Mais tarde Sunset se aproxima das garotas dizendo que finalmente chegou a uma conclusão definitiva, a imagem mostra Sunset queimada e com o cabelo bagunçado enquanto ela tosse, expelindo uma pequena fumaça arco-íris, e responde não ter ideia de como a magia funciona naquele mundo, Sunset logo coloca a mão em sua testa e desmaia de exaustão. Citações :Sunset Shimmer: Quando eu era aluna da Princesa Celestia vi que era melhor aprender direto na prática mesmo. Estudar livros antigos é ótimo pra alguns, mas eu prefiro resolver mistérios mágicos arregaçando as mangas e sujando minhas patas... ah, quer dizer mãos. :Sunset Shimmer: Finalmente depois de todos esses testes, cheguei a uma conclusão definitiva. tosse Não tenho ideia de como a magia funciona nesse mundo. suspira Espiã Pinkie Espiã Pinkie é o segundo curta de animação lançado como prévia para My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. É o segundo a ser publicado pela página em Inglês My Little Pony do Facebook em 08 de Agosto de 2015 e o segundo a ser publicado no geral. Sua versão espanhola foi a quinta a ser publicado pelo canal do YouTube My Little Pony Equestria Girls Official 06 de Agosto de 2015, tornando-se privado mais tarde no mesmo dia e a versão dublada do curta foi lançada em 17 de Agosto de 2015. A animação foca principalmente em Pinkie Pie e Rainbow Dash. Resumo thumb O curta começa na Academia Crystal Prep, o treinador assopra o seu apito e alguns estudantes começam a correr pelo campo de futebol da escola, em um bosque ao lado da escola Rainbow dash se apoia em uma árvore e afirma ter chegado a academia, a garota se esgueira pelo bosque e se esconde atrás de um arbusto para começar a vigiar quando ouve alguém a chamando, a imagem mostra que o arbusto era na verdade a Pinkie Pie, Rainbow se surpreende com o chamado e pergunta a Pinkie sobre o que ela está fazendo e a garota reponde a Rainbow que ela disse que precisariam ficar escondidas enquanto espiam secretamente a concorrência para os Jogos da Amizade. Rainbow rapidamente esconde Pinkie atrás de uma árvore, enquanto os alunos da Crystal Prep continuam correndo pelo campo, e Pinkie pergunta a Rainbow se quer ver o que mais ela tem, Pinkie rapidamente veste uma roupa de espiã e anuncia ter uma roupa de ladra, uma mascara de cachorro, uma fantasia de árvore e de coelho e uma camuflagem, a imagem a mostra usando uma camuflagem rosa choque enquanto Rainbow lhe diz que aquilo é exatamente o oposto de camuflagem. thumb|left As duas rapidamente se escondem e voltam a observar os adversários, Rainbow afirma precisar de uma vista melhor quando ouve alguns balões sendo inflados, logo ela e Pinkie começam a flutuar graças a alguns balões que Pinkie inflou enquanto a garota diz que é a melhor vista da casa, a imagem mostra os estudantes fazendo flexões enquanto as duas garotas sobem cada vez mais, Rainbow, em pânico, estoura todos os balões fazendo as duas caírem no chão. O treinador da Crystal Prep ouve o barulho e olha desconfiado para trás, a imagem mostra apenas um arbusto quando um pequeno balão começa a se erguer dele, Rainbow rapidamente esvazia o balão e Pinkie, após cheirar um pouco o ar que saiu do balão, diz a Rainbow que ela cheira como baunilha, Rainbow cobre a boca da amiga e explica a Pinkie que elas estão tentando interceptá-los e que aquilo significa que elas não devem ser ouvidas e Pinkie animadamente diz a Rainbow possuir o que elas precisam. thumb A imagem mostra dois alunos treinando quando um microfone aéreo aparece logo acima deles, Pinkie tenta ajustar o seu fone de ouvido quando Rainbow pergunta a amiga sobre o que está fazendo, Rainbow se aproxima de Pinkie explicando que elas estão tentando espioná-los e logo pergunta a amiga se ela sabe o que aquela palavra significa, Rainbow afasta o microfone de Pinkie enquanto explica que a espionagem significa discrição, não ser visto, nesse momento Rainbow grita a plenos pulmões enquanto Pinkie se esconde em um arbusto, ficar quietas, nesse momento todos os que estão no campo de futebol da escola notam a presença de Rainbow e a garota sorri inocentemente enquanto Pinkie contata Rainbow e notifica que ela foi vista, Pinkie pega o arbusto e começa a fugir, Rainbow a acompanha enquanto os alunos da Crstal Prep observam confusos. Citações :Pinkie Pie: Quer ver o que eu tenho? Gato espião! Cachorro espião! Árvore! Roupa de coelho! Camuflagem! :Rainbow Dash: Isso é o contrário de uma camuflagem! Rápido! Abaixa! :Rainbow Dash: O que que você tá fazendo?! Estamos tentando espiar eles. Você sabe o que significa "espiar"? Significa ser discreta! Significa não ser vista! Significa FICAR QUIETAAA! :pausa :Pinkie Pie: Arbusto para Dash. Código vermelho. Eles te acharam. COOOOOOOORREEEEEEEE! Está Tudo Bem no Amor e nos Friendship Games Está Tudo Bem no Amor e nos Friendship Games é o terceiro curta de animação lançado como prévia para My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. É o terceiro a ser publicado pela página em Inglês My Little Pony do Facebook em 15 de Agosto de 2015 e o terceiro a ser publicado no geral. Sua versão espanhola foi a segunda a ser publicado pelo canal do YouTube My Little Pony Equestria Girls Official 06 de Agosto de 2015, tornando-se privado mais tarde no mesmo dia e a versão dublada do curta foi lançada em 19 de Agosto de 2015. A animação foca principalmente em Lyra Heartstrings e Sweetie Drops. Resumo thumb O curta começa quando os estudantes de Canterlot High deixam a escola após o término do dia letivo, Lyra Heartstrings e Sweetie Drops deixam a escola juntas enquanto conversam sobre uma experiência que as faz lembrar do tempo em que elas acamparam juntas quando estavam no oitavo ano, as duas logo afirmam que se conhecem bem e deixam a escola com seus braços dados quando Sandalwood diz, segurando um folheto, aos estudantes que estão na entrada da escola que as provas de seleção dos Jogos da Amizade vão começar, Lyra e Sweetie ficam animadas quando Sandalwood afirma existirem poucas vagas para as equipes, Sandalwood se afasta e as duas amigas começam a se encarar. thumb|left No campo de futebol, o ecológico termina a sua apresentação e os presentes aplaudem enquanto a Vice-Diretora Luna faz algumas anotações em seu caderno quando Lyra começa a sua apresentação de dança pop, mas logo se interrompe quando vê Sweetie Drops sapateando ao seu lado, Lyra pega a cartola de Sweetie e a amassa, as duas logo começam a competir em demostrações de força, gula e arte. Lyra e Sweetie logo se fantasiam de aves e começam a agir como tal, Micro Chips pergunta se aquilo acabou de seguir para a Estranhoville ou se é apenas impressão dele e pega o seu celular, as duas garotas começam a voar uma contra a outra quando Sandalwood anuncia que Luna já divulgou a lista das equipes dos Jogos da Amizade, as duas param de avançar em direção a outra e seguem Sandalwood. thumb Dentro da escola, vários alunos observam a lista quando Lyra e Sweetie chegam e começam a checá-la, Lyra diz a Sweetie que ela foi convocada e Sweetie diz o mesmo para Lyra, as duas se olham e, após anunciarem que serão amigas para sempre, se abraçam alegremente. Citações :Sweetie Drops: ...dai eu falei... :Lyra Heartstrings: "Tem gosto de marshmallow". :Sweetie Drops: É! E parecia... :Lyra Heartstrings: ...que você estava acampando. :Sweetie Drops: É! Que nem— :Lyra Heartstrings e Sweetie Drops: Aquela vez que fomos ao parque de diversão no oitavo ano! :Sweetie Drops: sobressalta-se Como você me conhece! :Lyra Heartstrings: Você é que me conhece! :Lyra Heartstrings: exasperado Você tá no time! :Sweetie Drops: exasperado Você é que tá no time! :Lyra Heartstrings: Melhores! :Sweetie Drops: Amigas! :Lyra Heartstrings e Sweetie Drops: Pra sempre! riem A Foto Pronta A Foto Pronta é o quarto curta de animação lançado como prévia para My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. É o quarto a ser publicado pela página em Inglês My Little Pony do Facebook em 22 de Agosto de 2015 e o quarto a ser publicado no geral. Sua versão espanhola foi o quarto a ser publicado pelo canal do YouTube My Little Pony Equestria Girls Official 06 de Agosto de 20155, tornando-se privado mais tarde no mesmo dia e a versão dublada do curta foi lançada em 24 de Agosto de 2015. A animação foca principalmente em Photo Finish e na Vice-Diretora Luna. Resumo thumb O curta começa no escritório de Luna, a Vice-Diretora diz a Photo Finish que o álbum da escola precisa de pouco mais de tcham e pergunta se ela não gostaria de tirar as fotos, Photo Finish interrompe Luna pedindo que ela não diga mais nada e que irá "captar a magia", nesse momento Photo Finish pega a sua câmera rapidamente sai do escritório. Na lanchonete, dois roqueiros almoçam em uma mesa quando Photo Finish afasta um dos roqueiros enquanto pede ao outro para não se mexer, a garota estala seus dedos e Violet Blurr e Pixel Pizzaz imediatamente montam um cenário e preparam o roqueiro enquanto Photo Finish tira dezenas de fotos, logo Photo Finish termina a seção de fotos e se afasta enquanto Violet Blurr e Pixel Pizzaz desmontam o cenário em segundos e devolvem o sanduíche do roqueiro. thumb|left No ginásio, um aluno treina basquete quando Photo Finish chega e suas amigas rapidamente preparam o cenário e colocam um trampolim embaixo do aluno, Photo Finish novamente tira varias fotos enquanto Violet e pixel jogam algumas bolas no aluno, Photo Finish termina a seção e rapidamente sai do ginásio enquanto o aluno cai no chão, a imagem logo revela que o cenário novamente foi desmontado em segundos. Na biblioteca, Cheerilee arruma alguns livros quando Violet e Pixel começam a maquiá-la, enquanto Photo Finish tira algumas fotos e afirma não usar mais livro que Cheerilee segura por não estar mais de acordo com o sistema decimal de Dewey, Cheerilee pede para a garota ficar quieta, mas Photo Finish anuncia que elas terminaram ali e as três rapidamente deixam a biblioteca enquanto Cheerilee olha confusa. Uma rápida montagem aparece mostrando que as três tiraram fotos de mais alguns alunos. thumb No escritório de Luna, a Vice-Diretora diz a Photo Finish ter recebido muitas reclamações dos alunos e professores contra ela e pergunta se ela tem algo a dizer a seu favor, Photo Finish se levanta enquanto responde não ter nada a dizer e que deixará que seu trabalho fale por si, Photo Finish retira algumas fotos de sua bolsa e Luna fica maravilhada com elas e permite que a garota continue, mas pede que ela tente não ser tão intrometida, nesse momento Photo Finish pede para Luna ficar parada e estala seus dedos, Violet e Pixel se aproximam de Luna e a Vice-Diretora olha preocupada, a imagem mostra a porta do escritório de Luna enquanto vários flashs são disparados. Citações :Photo Finish: Já chega! Partiu! :Vice-Diretora Luna: Photo Finish, recebi muitas reclamações dos alunos e dos professores sobre você. Quer dizer alguma coisa a seu favor? :Photo Finish: Não digo nada. A Photo Finish deixa o trabalho falar por si só! :Photo Finish: Isso! Isso! Você é a autoridade! Assina esses papeis, repreenda os alunos! Um Dia de Cartazes Um Dia de Cartazes é o quinto curta de animação lançado como prévia para My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. É o quinto a ser publicado pela página em Inglês My Little Pony do Facebook em 29 de Agosto de 2015 e o quinto a ser publicado no geral. Sua versão espanhola foi o primeiro a ser publicado pelo canal do YouTube My Little Pony Equestria Girls Official 06 de Agosto de 2015, tornando-se privado mais tarde no mesmo dia e a versão dublada do curta foi lançada em 31 de Agosto de 2015. A animação foca principalmente em Flash Sentry, Micro Chips e Sandalwood. Resumo thumb O curta começa com Vice-diretora Luna dizendo à alguns alunos saber que eles podem desenhar um cartaz que faça com que os alunos da Academia Crystal Prep se sintam bem-vindos, mas que também saibam que a Canterlot High é um duro competidor; Flash Sentry, Micro Chips e Sandalwood rapidamente olham nervosos para o material de arte no chão e concordam com Vice-Diretora, que se afasta enquanto diz que voltará em uma hora para ver o que eles fizeram. Os três alunos olham para o cartaz em branco e Flash Sentry sugere que eles o decorem com a partitura de uma canção sua, Micro Chips sugere que eles usem um modelo de DNA para mostrar aos estudantes da Crystal Prep o quanto eles são inteligentes e também convidá-los para o seu meio e Sandalwood sugere que eles devem transmitir paz por meio da arte. thumb|left Os três rapidamente começam a decorar uma seção do cartaz com suas próprias ideias. Quando Micro Chips se aproxima da seção de Sandalwood para jogar um pouco de glitter, ele rapidamente afasta o estudante com sua mão, que estava suja de tinta, Micro Chip fica temporariamente cego devido a tinta em seus olhos e acidentalmente joga glitter no cabelo de Flash Sentry, que diz ao estudante para ter cuidado com o seu cabelo enquanto inadvertidamente joga o pote de glitter para o alto, o pote cai sobre a cabeça de Micro Chips fazendo-o cair no chão e derrubar tinta na seção de Sandalwood, ele diz a Micro Chips que ele está perturbando o fluir da arte, mas o Micro Chips responde a Sandalwood que ele fez aquilo de propósito. Quando percebe que Flash Sentry está invadindo a sua seção do cartaz, Micro Chips fica chocado e recomeça a desenhar. thumb Flash diz a Micro que ele está projetando a ciência dele sobre o seu coro, mas Micro responde aos dois que eles pintaram sobre suas estruturas moleculares, Sandalwood pergunta aos dois sobre como ele poderá deixar seu espírito fluir com DNAs e claves musicais no caminho e Flash responde não saber e logo sugere a Sandal consultar o guia espiritual dele, Os logo afirmam que estragaram o desenho uns dos outros quando nesse momento a Vice-diretora Luna chega ao ginásio, os três se afastam enquanto Luna se aproxima do cartaz, ao olhar o cartaz Luna expressa surpresa, Micro Chips começa a explicar que eles estão, Luna o interrompe dizendo esperar que eles estejam muito orgulhosos de si mesmos e que o cartaz está maravilhoso, Flash Sentry fica confuso e Vice-diretora Luna explica, enquanto a imagem mostra o cartaz, que o cartaz é inspirador e também acolhedor e cordial, Flash agradece a Luna e diz que aquilo acontece quando se deixa o amor lhe guiar, Micro Chips se aproxima e acrescenta que aquilo também é através de uma canção e Sandalwood conclui que aquilo também é por meio dos materiais autoduplicantes presentes em quase todos os organismos vivos, Luna diz se alegrar ao ouvir aquilo e sai do ginásio enquanto diz aos três para colocarem "Bem-vindos Crystal Prep" no cartaz e que gostaria de mais cinco até o final do dia e os três rapazes olham exaustos para o cartaz. Galeria Referências en:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Animated shorts Categoria:Equestria Girls